


confessions.

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Series: almost heaven. [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, F/F, I have No Excuse, Marijuana, One Shot, Pastor's Daughter!Regina, Recreational Drug Use, Rejanis, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and literal sin, and metaphor and simile, first I love yous, so much imagery, this is..... blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: Nobody’s really sure how Regina George and Janis Sarkisian are best friends.They’re complete opposites to say the least. Regina George: the pastor’s daughter, and Janis Sarkisian: the town’s wannabe dreamer, the one who wishes she could just get out of their lonely, small town-- the one who slips into the back of services when she thinks nobody is looking because the last thing she wants to do is rely on God to help her make it, but she was also raised here, in Northshore, and that means, whether she wants to or not, her heart longs for confession, for prayer. It’s only difficult for her because she knows that there are other forms of worship that are far more pleasurable.They’re so different.And yet, somehow, they work. And Pastor George can’t put a stop to their friendship, not if he doesn’t want to lose his daughter-- though, unbeknownst to him, he may already have.The thing is, Janis and Regina are best friends, but they also share a huge secret between them. One that could undo everything.(Or, the one where Regina is the pastor's daughter, and Janis is the one who wants to believe in God and get to fall in love.)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: almost heaven. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953340
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, i'm back at ya with another fic. this one is definitely heavier than i normally go, but it was a piece that started out as something i wanted to write just for me and i ended up writing it in less than 4 hours when all was said and done. i hope you enjoy!

Nobody’s really sure how Regina George and Janis Sarkisian are best friends. 

They’re complete opposites to say the least. Regina George: the pastor’s daughter, and Janis Sarkisian: the town’s wannabe dreamer, the one who wishes she could just get out of their lonely, small town-- the one who slips into the back of services when she thinks nobody is looking because the last thing she wants to do is rely on God to help her make it, but she was also raised _here_ , in Northshore, and that means, whether she wants to or not, her heart longs for confession, for prayer. It’s only difficult for her because she knows that there are other forms of worship that are far more pleasurable.

They’re so different. 

And yet, somehow, they work. And Pastor George can’t put a stop to their friendship, not if he doesn’t want to lose his daughter-- though, unbeknownst to him, he may already have. 

The thing is, Janis and Regina _are_ best friends, but they also share a huge secret between them. One that could undo everything. 

**[Janis, 6:42pm]:** wanna hang out?

Regina stares at her phone a bit too long. Fuck. It always starts this way. But she also isn’t one to resist. Besides, she’s not sure what exactly Janis means, and maybe she’s just reading too much into it. 

**[Regina, 6:45pm]:** sure. want me to pick you up?

It’s barely a second before her friend replies. 

**[Janis, 6:45pm]:** obviously 

Regina can’t help but smile. She can hear the affection in the words. Pulling on a nice enough skirt and a t-shirt, Regina calls upstairs to her mom, telling her that she and Janis are going to study, and barely waits for a reply before she’s grabbing her keys and heading out the door. 

The route to Janis’ is easy and practiced for her, and she’s there in a matter of minutes with only a slight detour in the middle when she realized her backseat was a mess and that she should probably clean it up before allowing anybody into her car. The sky is growing dark, and Regina smiles when she rolls down the window and smells cool, night air. 

Parking carefully in front of Janis’, she calls loud enough for the other girl to hear where she’s sitting on the front porch. 

“Hey loser, get in!” 

She watches in amusement as Janis pretends to grumble but gets off the stoop anyway, shoving her phone into her bag. 

“Who are you calling _loser_ , Pastor’s daughter?” she teases, throwing her bag in back as she drops down into the front passenger seat. 

Regina does nothing but roll her eyes in reply, pointing for Janis-- who snorts at the gesture-- to put on her seatbelt before she pulls the car out of park. Already, the blonde feels more relaxed having Janis next to her, not that she would ever say that aloud. 

“The usual place?” she asks, doing her best not to stare directly at the brunette for fear of saying or doing something irrational before they’re even out of sight. 

Janis seems to understand that there’s nerves just below the surface, and she nods gently, smiling sweetly and agreeing to put on her seatbelt when she sees Regina tapping her fingers on the dash anxiously. 

She wants to ask her about it, but she knows that there’s absolutely no chance that the blonde will open up to her when they’re still in front of her house. 

So, she just lets Regina drive, plugging her phone into the car’s speaker and playing a few of their songs, the ones that they listen to when sat in the backseat, when finding comfort in each other, when the tiny world that they live in feels like too much. 

Regina’s hands shake a little as she pulls into the dead-end side street near the river that she and Janis have long claimed as their spot. She doesn’t know why she’s nervous. Janis is her best friend. They do this all the time. She loves spending time with her. 

But, of course, that’s the official story. 

The unofficial, truthful, one is that she’s in love with her best friend. That she has been for some time. And also, that if her father ever found out, things would quickly go south. 

Regina is fully aware that in the eyes of her father’s God she’s a sinner. She’s also fully aware that when she’s with Janis, when they’re laughing and waiting for the sun to set, when they’re by Little Sugar Creek and shaking cinnamon into their coffee, she can’t find it in herself to care one bit. 

She tries her hardest every single time. She tries her hardest to resist, to tell herself no, but now, they’re sat in silence, and their world is just her car-- her old, hand-me-down Honda-- and for once, everything feels perfect. Even if some part of her believes that it shouldn’t feel this way. 

Even if some part of her believes that it shouldn’t feel this _good._ It’s not like they’ve talked about what they are, and yet, they both seem to have an unspoken agreement: that they are to be kept a secret, that loving in the dark may be easier than being scrutinized, being disowned in the light. 

It hurts. But it’s what must be done. 

Swallowing hard, Regina opens her mouth and then closes it several times before she can finally look at Janis, only to find that the other girl has been looking at her all this time. She does her best to smile shyly, and Janis’ eyes are kind as she takes her hand and squeezes. 

“Do you want to smoke a little? It’s indica; it’ll help you relax.” 

Before she can overthink it, Regina nods, leaving the engine on so the music keeps playing as she gets out of the driver’s seat and gets into the back. 

Janis does the same, shoving open her side even as she tries not to seem too excited. She unzips the front pouch of her backpack, wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans and taking off her jacket before she hands over the pen. She also has half a mind to roll down the window on her side. 

Regina’s heart begins to thump faster in her chest as she takes it, some part of her still worried that someone will find them, before she shakes her head at herself and takes her first inhale. She lets the smoke fill her for a moment before she blows it out steadily, willing herself not to cough. 

She passes the pen to Janis, feeling a tiny shock run through her when their fingers brush, when the girl moves closer to her so their thighs are pressed together. They go back and forth for just under a half hour, until they both notice the other relaxing.

Taking another breath, Regina lets out the smoke easily before she turns to the girl next to her. Her eyes are slightly red, but there’s still a clarity to them as blue eyes lock on brown. 

“Do you think we’ll ever be free of this place?” 

Janis nods, reaching her hand out. Regina mistakes it for her wanting the pen, but the brunette shakes her head, placing her hand on her thigh. 

“I know we will.” 

Regina looks at her doubtfully, eyes darkening as they dart between Janis’ calloused hand and her face. She swallows hard, placing the pen into the door’s cupholder. 

“Do you promise?” 

Janis hesitates for a brief moment, finding an excuse to look away in rolling up her window. She breathes in deep, nodding minutely. Her eyes lock on Regina’s face, how her tongue comes out to wet her lips, how she’s trembling slightly. 

“I promise.” 

Regina feels her insides turn to liquid at the words, and she almost wants to say she doesn’t believe her. On the other hand, Regina takes every word, every sound, from Janis’ lips as practically gospel. 

She tries to keep the longing, the want out of her eyes, but Janis can see it, can feel it, even as Regina tears her gaze away. She leans even closer; the world feels like it’s only them. 

There’s no God. Just them. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Regina opens her mouth to say _yes, yes please;_ it’s what she wants to say. It’s what she’s feeling. Instead, she swallows hard and tries to shake her head. 

“Jay,” she breathes, even as her body betrays her and grows hot. “We shouldn’t.” 

“I know.” _It’s wrong. This is wrong_. “But I really need to,” she mumbles. “Fuck. Please?” 

Her heart is beating a mile a minute, and Regina almost regrets smoking. Maybe if she hadn’t, she could resist. Maybe if she hadn’t, she wouldn’t have all the feelings threatening to boil up inside of her. 

That’s what she tells herself, anyway, even though she knows full well that they would’ve gotten here regardless of what led up to it. Even though she knows full well that the feelings she has aren’t the kind that come and go; they’re more like a steady accompaniment track to her life. 

Finally, she raises her gaze, and her resolve starts to thin the longer she and Janis lock eyes. Janis looks so damn lonely and so pretty at the same time— maybe they’re the same thing— and she manages to nod. 

Janis smiles, leaning forward to kiss her soft and slow. Regina holds her breath for a second, squeezing her eyes shut and willing to gentle warmth that’s started to travel through her body to go away. 

It doesn’t. 

The longer they kiss, the more Regina feels like her world has righted itself, like she can get a full gasp of air, and, eventually, she can’t take it anymore. 

She doesn’t know what overcomes her, but quickly, she’s kissing back and pressing tongue into it, silently begging for more. She can’t get enough; it feels like swimming, like floating, after willingly, and knowingly, drowning for the past two weeks since the last time they did this. 

It’s perfect. 

They don’t know how much time passes as they kiss; all they know is that it feels like the easiest thing in the world. Janis has her laid across the seat, and her hands have started to wander under Regina’s shirt, over the band of her bra, and it’s enough for the blonde to pull away and gasp, to realize what they’re doing. 

“We shouldn’t,” she tries to say, even as she moans quietly and presses her hips forward. “It’s-- We’d be sinners.”

Janis laughs quietly in her ear, and Regina forces herself to suppress a shiver. 

“You say that like we aren’t already, baby.” 

Whining quietly at that, Regina can’t help as her hands snap up into Janis’s hair as soft lips travel down to the slope of her neck and lay gentle kisses around her pulse point. 

“Jay--” Regina murmurs. It’s a last ditch effort, and they both know there’s no real feeling behind it. 

“Yes?” Janis whispers teasingly as her hand comes up to touch Regina’s chest gently. 

Regina’s head tips back in pleasure, a groan escaping her throat. 

“Don’t stop.” 

“As you wish,” the brunette replies cheekily. 

Voicing her annoyance, Regina glares at Janis who meets her eyes playfully. 

“Princess Bride? Really?” 

Janis grins at her, pulling back slightly. 

“I thought it was your favorite movie?” 

“It is, but I would prefer if you didn’t--”

Regina is unable to finish her sentence as Janis cuts her off with a kiss. It’s less gentle than the last one, more frantic and needy, and Regina finds herself whimpering into it before she can stop herself. She feels Janis’ smirk against her lips, but she doesn’t have the ability to say anything, especially when she feels the combined sensation of the other girl’s right hand massaging her chest and the left wandering up her thigh. 

Regina tears away from the kiss to grab a breath, knowing there’s wetness pooling between her thighs.

“ _Oh."_

“Good?” Janis asks smugly, and Regina just squeezes her eyes shut, biting her bottom lip. 

“Fuck, Jay.” 

Janis’ heart thumps faster as the words escape perfect pink lips. The girl beneath her is truly a sight, completely free of her normal inhibitions, and her duties as Little Miss Perfect forgotten. 

“Do you want more?” 

Regina nods vigorously, raising her hips to try and urge Janis’ hand further up her thigh. She whimpers when the girl doesn’t move at all. 

“Say it, then,” Janis tells her quietly. “Say you want this.” 

Arousal shocks through Regina at the words, and she chokes on air, her hands fisting in the back of Janis’ shirt. The demand is for both of them-- even though they’ve done this many times before-- for both of them to know several things: for Regina to know she has a choice and for Janis to know that the blonde really does want this, wants her, won’t regret what’s between them. 

“I--” Regina reddens, opening her eyes to look up at Janis. It’s somewhat shy, but Janis can hear the sureness behind the words as she manages to finish. “I want this. I want you.” 

The second part makes Janis’ breath stutter. She smiles, reaching up to kissing Regina softly before she walks her hand up the rest of the way and touches Regina through the fabric of her panties. 

_“Oh God.”_

As soon as she says it, Regina clamps a hand over her mouth, but Janis just shakes her head at her. 

“None of that, baby,” she chides. “I wanna hear you.” 

Regina looks up at her with wide eyes, hesitantly removing her hand. 

“So good for me,” she murmurs, and Regina gasps, knowing she’s soaking through cotton and onto Janis’ hand. 

Janis smirks, moving the fabric in her way aside and touching the girl underneath her properly, her fingers moving slowly through wetness. Immediately, Regina’s leg kicks out, resting haphazardly on the armrest of the door behind the brunette. 

“ _God--”_

Janis shivers. It feels like confession, like prayer, whenever Regina takes the Lord’s name in vain because of her, and Janis can’t help but grin and ask her in a whisper to say it again. 

“Jay,” she whines, her hips jerking as Janis teases over her opening more insistently. “ _More? Inside?”_ Janis refuses, avoiding her clit too, her ask implicit as she looks down at Regina with a raised eyebrow. Regina throws caution to the wind pulling her skirt up to show Janis how swollen and slick she is. “ _P_ _lease--”_

“I thought we were sinners,” Janis murmurs lowly, pressing the blonde’s hips down as they try to buck forward.

“Fuck, Janis,” Regina chokes. “I don’t care about that. We can be sinners! _Just fucking- please--”_

It’s dangerous. They both know it. They’re in a car that could easily be spotted if somebody was looking, and the windows have started to steam up, but Janis can’t resist, not when Regina looks how she does: gorgeous, and absolutely wrecked. 

“Please _what?_ ”

Regina blushes furiously, shutting up the last part of her brain telling her this is wrong. 

“Please fucking touch me.” 

Janis almost loses her balance when the words reach her ears, feeling her own wetness between her legs at Regina’s crassness. 

She enters her slowly with one finger, curling it once she’s seated deep enough. Immediately, Regina begins to babble, whispering her name and unintelligible praise, her breath leaving her body as Janis adds a second and and repeats the motion, swiping over the spot inside that she knows makes Regina absolutely wild and digging her palm into her clit.

“So beautiful,” Janis murmurs, quickening the pace of her wrist. “You feel so good around me.”

Regina moans, high and breathy, her hips jerking erratically. 

"I-" her breath is coming out in puffs, so much so that it cuts off her words- "I'm close?"

"Good," Janis whispers. “Come for me, baby.” 

It sends heat down Regina's spine to pool in her gut, and she whines, eyes squeezing shut as she arches and moans, her orgasm cresting and hitting like a wave. Janis watches in awe, silently telling herself that when she gets home she has to paint Regina just like this: falling apart and gorgeous. She whimpers and sighs through it, twitching and spasming against Janis' hand, and when Janis kisses her, she wonders if this is what worship is supposed to feel like. 

Finally, Regina relaxes, her head lolling to the side slightly, a sweet, sated smile on her face. She gasps for her breath, and Janis smiles down at her, leaning down for a kiss. The blonde responds with fervor, a hand tangling in dark hair. 

“You’re so perfect,” Regina mumbles into her mouth, and Janis blushes slightly at the compliment, her hands grasping at the other girl’s thighs until they can sit up and Regina is in her lap. 

“I love you,” she replies, freezing, when she realizes what she said, fully prepared for Regina to startle and realize what they’ve done, but she doesn’t. 

She only smiles and kisses her again, this time softer, more measured. 

“I love you too, Jay.” 

Wide-eyed, Janis feels her heart do the monkey bars on her ribs. 

“You do?” 

Regina nods, a sureness and settledness in her moves as she gets off Janis’ lap and on her knees on the floor of the car, hand reaching for the button of tight skinny jeans. 

“I didn’t want to admit it to myself,” she confesses, and she almost looks like she’s praying where she’s sat. “But I know now for sure.” She kisses the inside of Janis’ clothed knee. “Will you let me show you how much?” 

Biting her lip, Janis nods, registering that their music is still playing through the speakers, that the way it’s floating through the air, this car feels just a bit like how she imagines Heaven. 

_Yeah. This is how it's supposed to feel,_ Janis thinks, looking down at the girl who loves her. 

_Regina_. 

Janis loves her how she’s supposed to love scripture, and if they go to Hell for that, Janis wouldn’t call that a damned fate at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> again.... i have no excuse for this. well, kind of. this fic is the product of a lot of pent up frustration growing up as a christian kid that i have thankfully since worked through lol. 
> 
> if you enjoyed, please drop me a comment and a kudo down below, it would make me feel less shy about posting this and smile 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr; my askbox is always open for prompts, yelling, or anything else on your mind. 
> 
> p.s. ten points to you if you understand the little sugar creek + cinnamon reference


End file.
